fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
"The Race Begins"
Phil: "I am standing on the the great brawl arena, located in Mushroom City. Here, 11 teams of 2 bonded by love, family, or friendship are ready to start a race around the world. At the end of this race, 1 team will cross the finish line and win themself 1,000 coins. The 11 teams are..." Bowser and Bowser Jr., Father and son from the mushroom kingdom. Conker and Berri, Daiting from Willow Woods. Emil and Marta, Dating from Palmacosta. Jessie and James, Team Mates originaly from Kanto. Knuckles and Rouge, Dating from Green Hill Zone. Mabel and Sabel, Sisters from Animal Village. Mario and Luigi, Brother and haroes of the Mushroom Kingdom. Prince and Elika, Married from Persia. Silver and Baze, Friends from Green Hill Zone. Tidus and Yuna, Dating and living in Zanarkand. and Yoshi and Birdo, Married from Yoshi's Island. (All the teams are lined up at the start, and Phil walks up holding a red and yellow paper.) Phil: "Welcom teams, you guys are about to embark in a race around the world. This race us duvuded into 13 legs, at the end of each leg is a pitstop. You want to get to that pitstop as fast as you can, because 8 of these pitstops are elimination points. If you arrive last at one of these points, you will be eliminated. What I'm holding in my hand is a clue, this will help you find each pitstop. Your 1st clue is with your luggage. On my mark, you can run to your luggage, read your clue, and take one of the awaiting cars in the driveway. What you do from there on is up to you. Good Luck........Travel Safe.........GO!!!!!" (The Teams race off to their luggage to read there clue.) rip Emil: "Drive to the airport..." Silver: "and fly to..." Jessie: "Delfino Plaza." Yuna: "You've got 300 coins for this leg of the race." Mario: "Let's a go!!!!" Silver and Blaze: Currently in 1st Silver: "Got any idea were we're going." Blaze: "Oh I don't know, mabey the AIRPORT!" Silver: "I KNOW THAT, I mean were is it!?!" Emil and Marta: Currently in 2nd Marta: "All right, I'm driving." (Looks down and sees a bunch of randome switches and buttons.) Emil: "What are you waiting for, start driving!" Marta: "Um, is this the start." (Presses a button and the airbag pops up in her face.) Marta(muffled): "Yeah, mabey you should drive." Tidus and Yuna: Currently in 3rd Tidus is speading down the road. Yuna(paniced): "Are you sure this is safe?" Tidus: "You wanna win, don't ya. Woah!" (Tidus stops the car at a screach to be stopped by a traffic jam.) Tidus: "Aw man!" Silver and Blaze, Emil and Marta, and Jessie and James make it to the airport and run in. Silver: "High, 2 tickets for Isle Delfino please." Man: "Let's see, there are 6 seet left. Here's your tickets." Silver: "Cool, looks like we're going to be on the same plane." Marta: "Cool." Knuckles and Rouge: Currently in 4th Rouge: "Hey, is that Tidus and Yuna over there?" Knuckle: "Ha, losers!" Rouge: "KNUCKLES, WATCH THE ROAD." Tidus and Yuna finally made it to the airport, with Bowser and Bowser Jr. close behind when a car crahsed throught the wall. Bowser: "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?!" Kunuckles and Rouge step out of the car. Rouge: "Well, that wasn't so bad." A Few Hours Later, everyone has checked into a plane except for Conker and Berri, Yoshi and Birdo, and Mabel and Sabel. Conker and Berri: Currently in 9th Berri: "Conker, do you even know where we're going." Canker: "Well, I'm just listening to S.U.S.A.N." Berri: "Who the heck is Susan." Conker: "It stands for Self Upgrading Super Annalising Navagator." S.U.S.A.N.: "Turn Left." Berri: "Well, Susan has been saying "Turn Left" for the past 2 hours!!!" S.U.S.A.N.: "Turn Left." Conker: "Are you saying you don't trust me?" Berri: "Conker." Conker: "You know what, no. I'm sick of it." Berri: "Conker? Conker: "You never trust me! Why do we even date?" Berri: "FOR PEAT SAKE CONKER, TURN LEFT!!!!" It was too late though, the car crashed into a tree and sent parts flying. Conker and Berri were lying on the ground and S.U.S.A.N. falls and hits Berri on the head. S.U.S.A.N.: "Turn Left." Berri: "SHUT UP SUSAN!!!!!" Yoshi and Birdo and Mabel and Sabel finaly arrive at the airport. Flight one is carrying Silver & Blaze, Emil & Marta, and Jessie & James. Flight two is carrying Tidus & Yuna, Knuckles & Rouge, Bowser & Bowser Jr., and Mario & Luigi. Flight three is carrying Prince & Elika, Yoshi & Birdo, Mabel & Sabel, and Conker & Berri. At Isle Delfino, flight one lands and Emil & Marta and Silver & Blaze Race to he next clue. Jessi & James are having trouble finding their luggage. rip Emil: "Roadblock, who has a good kick." A roadblock is a task that only one member of the team can perform, and each team member can only do 6 roadblocks. For this roadblock, the team member must transport a durrian from the fruit venders to the shine store. The trick is, they may only kick it. Marta: "Kicking, I guess I'll do it." Blaze: "Move it, I'm goin!" Flight two lands, and Knuckles & Rouge are the first off followed by Tidus & Yuna and Jessie & James. Kunuckles: "I am so doing this." (Knuckles kicks the durrian, but it goes flying ang bounces off the wall.) James: "Sound like kicking, you should do it Jes..." (Before James could finish, the durian hits Jessie in the face and knocks her out.) James: "Aw d@** it!!!" Marta and Blaze are moving fast when they see Knuckles coming behind them. Marta: "Dang it!" (She quickly kicks the ball landing in the store.) "YES!" Marta runs back to Emil with the clue as Blaze and Knuckles hit the ball and got their clues. Current Standings at the Roadeblock 1st: Tidus 2nd: Mario 3rd: Bowser Jr. 4th: James rip Marta: "Detour, long walk or long wait." A detour is a choice with their own pros and cons. In long walk, teams must walk all the way to Pinna Park. It may take some time, but they will be able to leave right away. In long wait, Teams will ride a water taxi to Pinna Park. It's a shorter trip, but they must wait 3 hours between each taxi. Emil: "Should we wait?" Marta: "Well, both the animal teams are right behind me. So mabey we should walk." Emil and Marta start walking down the marked path. The last plane lands and all the teams start running for the clue. Current Standings at the Roadeblock 1st: Tidus 2nd: Mario 3rd: Bowser Jr. 4th: James 5th: Prince 6th: Yoshi 7th: Berri 8th: Sabel Rouge: "Let's take the boat, it can't be that long of a wait." Rouge and Knuckles go to wait for the boat while Silver and Blaze descide to walk. Tidus kicks the ball into the store and runs back to Yuna. rip Yuna: "Well, one team is allready waiting so mabey we should walk." Tidus: "Sure, we've been walking most the time since we've met." The boat arrives and Knuckles & Rouge board. At Pinna Park, Emil & Marta and Silver & Blaze arrived and grabbed the clue. Rip Silver: "Pitstop! Race to the top of the roller coaster to the entrence." This is the entrence to the roller coaster in Pinna Park. This is the pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to arrive, will be eliminated. Emil: "Come on, let's go!!!" Knuckles and Rouge's boat arrive and they read the clue. Rouge: "The last team there will be eliminated. Let's go!!!" At the entrence to the roller coaster. The first team runs up to the mat. Ride Opperater: "Welcome to Isle Delfino." ................................................................... Phil: "Emil & Marta, you are team number 1." Marta: "YES!!!!" She jumps into Emil's arms. Phil: "I have a special prise, as winner of this leg you each received a vacation to Isle Delphino with free passes to Pinna Park." Silver and Blaze run up. Blaze: "Dang, they beat us." Phil: "Silver and Blaze, you are team number 2." The teams go to the sleeping area, and Knuckles and Rouge run in. Phil: "Knuckles and Rouge, you are team number 3." Rouge: "Not bad." Current Standings at the Roadeblock 1st: Prince 2nd: Yoshi 3rd: Berri 4th: Sabel 5th: Prince Mario & Luigi, and Jessie & James decided to walk while Bowser & Bowser Jr. descided to wait. Bowser: "Geez, what takes these boats so long?" Bowser Jr.: "I told you we should've walked dad!" Bowser: "Do you really think we'll be in the game if we had to run on feet?" Bowser Jr.: "Good point." Back at the pitstop. Phil: "Tidus and Yuna, you are team number 4." Yuna: "Oh that's wonderful." On the road to Pinna Park, Mario & Luigi were running ahead while Jessie & James were slowing down. Jessie: "JAMES!! Hurry up!!!" James: "Sorry, that kicking really did me in." Jessie: "Oh come on, BE A MAN!!!" Bowser and Bowser Jr.'s boat was on there way to Pinna Park. Prince kicks the durrian into the store and grabs the clue. Elika: "I think we should walk, we're fast enough to beat those guys in a footrace." Yoshi and Berri kick their durrians into the store and run to get their clue. Conker: "I'm not in the mood to walk, let's wait for the boat." Birdo: "Come on, we're in third to last. Mabel & Sabel: Currently in Last Place Sabel kicks. Sabel: "Yes, finnaly!!" Mabel: "Come on, Conker & Berri are waiting so let's walk. At Pinna Park, Mario & Luigi arrive just as the Bowsers's boat docks. Luigi: "Come on a brother, let's a beat the Bowsers." Bowser: "Gahh, how did the Marios beat us?" Bowser Jr.: "Who care, just run!!!" At the mat. Ride Opperator: "Welcome to Isle Delfino." .............................................................. Phil: "Mario and Luigi, you are team number 5." Mario: "Yes!! Oh look, we beat the Bowsers. Here they come." Bowser struggles up the stairs panting. Phil: "Bowser and Bowser Jr., you are team number 6." It then shows Jessie running up the stairs with James on her back. Phil: "Jessie and James, you are team number 7." Jessie drops James and pants Jessie: "Man that dude is heavier then he looks." Berri & Conker: Currently in Last Place Berri: "Ugh, the Hedghogs left half an hour ago and we came out before them." Conker: "Hey look, our boat is here." Berri: "Finally." Prince & Elika and Yoshi & Birdo: Currently in 8th and 9th Yoshi: "Hey, we're pretty behind. Mabey we should all make an alliance so we don't leave early." Elika: "Sound like a great idea. Hey look, we're at Pinna Park." The 2 teams run up the stairs to the mat. Phil: "Prince & Elika, you are team number 8. Witch means Yoshi & Birdo, you are team number 9." Yoshi: "Phew, at leat we're still in the race." Mabel & Sabel: Currently in 10th Mabel: "Hey, I think I see Pinna Park." Conker & Berri: Currently in Last Place Berri: "Conker, the boat is docking. Let's go." It then shows footage of both teams racing to the pitstop. Ride Opporater: "Welcome to Isle Delfino." ................................................................ ................................................................ Phil: "Mabel and Sabel, you are team number 10." Sabel: "Oh gosh, thank goodness." Mabel: "We've gotta improve." The Amazing Race Elimination Music Plays as Conker and Berri run to the mat. Ride Opporater: "Wlcome to Isle Delphino." Berri: "Thank you." Phil: "Conker and Berri." Conker: "Please don't say it." Phil: "You are the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to say, but you've both been eliminated from the race. Berri: "Oh well, it was fun while it lasted." Conker: "Well, atleast I can go back to the pub."